Fragments of a band
by fragile star
Summary: collection of oneshots, two shots about the famous South Korean boygroup, Super Junior. All pairings will be explored, as will all genres - and rating might change.
1. Early morning pleasures

**A/N:** Quick drabble, WonTeuk.

* * *

><p>He moans softly, tendrils of sunlight stream in through sheer curtains, bathing his face in light. He turns; half awake to the other side, the darker half of the bedroom, burying his face in the soft pillow beside him and inhales the sweet scent of the man next to him. A soft smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he watches Siwon sleep, not bothered by the morning larks, or the sunlight shifting through the curtains. Fully awake, Leeteuk's fingers dance across Siwon's smooth skin, tracing each mark, each imperfection, but to him, these imperfections are what make him love Siwon even more. To him, Siwon is <em>perfect<em> just the way he is, but more than that, their imperfections united them.

"Teukie?" Siwon is half awake, voice husky with sleep, one eye propped open as he observes his lover. The rays from the sun shine against the back of Leeteuk's head, bathing him in golden light, forming a golden halo around him. Siwon has never seen anything so beautiful, his breath hitches in his throat, and he can't help but press his lips against Leeteuk's brow, fingers dancing through the strands of spun gold.

"My angel," He whispers, mouth curved, nose buried in the silk strands, and he inhales, loving the scent of his lover in the morning, it's a mixture of Leeteuk and Siwon, its heaven. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Leeteuk cups Siwon's face in his hands, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." His fingers brush against Siwon's cheek, eyes flutter shut as their lips meet.

"Saranghae, my prince." Leeteuk whispers, as their bodies press together, arms warped around the other, foreheads touching.

"Saranghae, my sweet angel." Siwon responds, lips brushing against Leeteuk's nose.


	2. Hearts beat as one

**A/N: **WonTeuk once again, another romantic ficlet.

* * *

><p>Some candles are burning, tender lights dancing in the semi-darkness, illuminating the shapes of furniture and the entwined bodies, casting shadows upon the walls. Under the veil of darkness, the lovers lay, fingers entwined between their bodies, hearts beating as one. Leeteuk smiles that smile which leaves Siwon breathless, lifts his and Siwon's entwined fingers to his lips with a tender kiss.<p>

Siwon's heart races, suddenly it is harder for him to breathe. A small smile graces his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to calm his racing heart, of which Leeteuk is the cause. His nose brushes against Leeteuk's, lips centimeters away, and his heart nearly stops when Leeteuk closes the space between them, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. His heart explodes in his chest; Leeteuk's fingers stroke his face, tongue delving into the hot, warm cavern of his sweetheart's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from him.

He is half of a whole, Leeteuk is the other half of his soul, his soul mate. Without each other, they are but a husk of their former glory, but together, they are one, one heart, one soul, because only together are they whole.


	3. Evanescent Imperfection

**A/N**: QMi this time, still going with romance as the theme.

* * *

><p>As he lies on a blanket in the middle of a meadow with Zhou Mi, head upon the taller man's chest, listening to his heartbeat, he can't help but feel safe. A soft, content sigh escapes his lips as he gazes at the sky, fingers entwined with Mi's, and he brings their entwined hands to his lips, soft kissable lips brush against Zhou Mi's knuckles.<p>

Zhou Mi smiles, encircling the smaller boy in his arms, Kyuhyun's face resting in the hollow of his neck, and Mi kisses Kyuhyun's head, inhaling his sweet scent he loves so much. "Kui Xian, my rose without a thorn."

Kyuhyun chuckles softly, fingers clutch onto the soft material of Mi's shirt. "I'm not perfect Mimi, I'm far from perfect."

Zhou Mi draws back, fingers brush against Kyuhyun's cheek, staring into those eyes he loves. "You are to me, you're perfect. I love you."

Kyuhyun smiles, tears spring to his eyes, and he bites back a sob. "Mi… I love you too. Thank you."

As the stars fade from the sky, bringing forth a new morning, Zhou Mi shows Kyuhyun just how perfect he is, and as he does, all thoughts of impurity vanished. That night was _perfect._


	4. My heart will go on

**A/N: **KangTeuk.

* * *

><p>The room, shrouded in darkness with only a sliver of light coming from the television, is empty of all occupants except two, whose bodies are entwined on the couch, eyes focused instead on eachother. Warm fingers weave through golden hair, and wipe rampant tears away. A soft sniffle escapes Leeteuk's lips; fingers clutch the soft material of Kangin's white tee shirt, and he sighs, because he doesn't know why he's crying. He's seen the movie more times than he can count, he hasn't cried in the past, so why is he crying?<p>

Kangin's fingers flit across his back, rubbing smoothing circles, calming him, a soft smile lighting his features. He presses a kiss upon Leeteuk's head, watching as he relaxes into his arms. _"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone," _ he sings softly, lips brushing against Leeteuk's ear.

Tears spring to Leeteuk's eyes; his breath catches in his throat, heart racing wildly as if he's run a marathon. _"You're here, there's nothing to fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_ his fingers find Kangin's, and brings them to his lips.

"I'll never let go, I promise." Leeteuk mummers, tucking his head in the hollow of Kangin's neck, soft breath brushing against his skin, goosebumps visible to the naked eye.

Kangin smiles, arms tighten around Leeteuk's frame. "I love you." his nose brushes against the soft silky strands of Leeteuk's golden hair.

"And I you, forever."


	5. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**A/N: **AU, in which Leeteuk dies and leaves Kangin is left alone with the knowledge that he'll never see Leeteuk again. Angsty, and Character death.

* * *

><p>Lightning crashes and the sky opens up against the heavens, pouring stinging droplets upon his face. His gleaming, excited eyes are dull, empty, heavy bags of exhaustion and stress under them, a strangled sob escapes his parted lips, and crystalline tears blind him, running down his face, mixing with the rain. His heart once whole is broken in a million different pieces, half of his soul is missing, he is but a husk of his former self, and he feels lost, though he still has his friends, each of whom are amazing, its not the same without his soul mate.<p>

Long after his voice is burned raw from screaming, he is still sobbing, terrible rasping noises escape his mouth when he can no longer carry a scream, he makes no effort to calm himself, no effort to rest his body, all he can think of is the missing half of his soul. He can barely breathe, his heart races so fiercely, he thinks he may have a heart attack, and he takes comfort in pretending he is dead. His vision blurs, fresh tears tumble down his face, spots dance in his vision, and lungs burn as he deprives his lungs from oxygen. Cold spreads through his body, clutching like a heavy stone in his chest, grief weighs him down until he cannot move.

_ "I'll never let go, I promise." Leeteuk murmurs, dark eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as they lay on their bed, limbs entwining, hearts beating as one. "I'll never let go."_ he _promised_ he would never let go, never leave him, but in the end it was a lie, he left him alone in this cold and empty world. Every moment they shared was special, every kiss, every smile, every touch, he clings onto the memories of Park Jungsu, clinging onto the hope that maybe he's still here beside him, but he's not, he's alone with only a _memory_.

As he stands upon the roof of the dorm, wind whipping through his hair, frozen raindrops stinging his face, he finally finds some peace. Leeteuk is waiting for him, and he knows what he must do to meet him. _'I'll never let go.'_ A soft smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, before he gives into gravity, and joins Leeteuk.


End file.
